Chinese Bloodbath New Year
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Ara wants to celebrate Chinese New Year with her friends, but something terrible happens...


_Sequel from Happy New Year!. No need to read the previous stories. Enjoy!_

* * *

Elsword – Infinity Sword

Aisha – Dimension Witch

Rena – Wind Sneaker

Raven – Blade Master

Eve – Code: Empress

Chung – Deadly Chaser

Ara – Sakra Devanam

Elesis – Blazing Heart

Add – Diabolic Esper

Lu/Ciel – Chiliarch/Dreadlord

* * *

"Chinese New Year is coming guys! Come on let's prepare something!" Ara jumped around excitedly. "When Chinese New Year comes, you guys have to call me 韓艾拉 for a day!"

"No. Nobody can even understand what you're saying," Eve said.

"Somebody can understand her, if one of the readers out there can read Chinese," Elsword replied, breaking the 4th wall.

"That's racist," Add commented.

"Come ooon! Celebrate it with meee!" Ara whimpered.

Rena sighs. "Alright, guys! Let's prepare something for Chinese New Year!"

"Free tour to China," Add summoned a portal behind him.

"I have a feeling that this party is going to be racist," Lu sighed.

"Oh, wait! Is it the party when we get money for free?!" Elsword's eyes sparkled.

"Really?!" Eve's eyes also sparkled. Two of them are looking at Rena with full of hope.

"It's not only about money, but you're right!" Ara smiled to Rena.

"…Why are you guys looking at me?" Rena asked, feeling uneasy.

"Guide us, Ara. What should we do to prepare it?" Elesis tried to change the topic.

"Let us go to the supermarket!" Elsword and Eve shouted and reached the front door.

"Wait!" Ara stopped them from going out. She writes something on a piece of paper and gives it to them. "Here's the list!"

"Yaaay!"

"H-Hey, wait! Let me handle that!" Elesis chased them before bad things happen.

"Next is decorating the house with something like lanterns, good luck charm, or peonies! Oh, the point is all of them are red!"

"See? It's racist," Add chuckles.

Chung narrowed his eyes at Add. "Aisha already went away, but Add is still here! Things are getting suspicious!"

Add snaps his finger.

Aisha is back to her place. "W-What the hell?!"

He laughs. "You're coming with us".

"All of us are going to decorate the house!" Rena commanded.

"W-Wait!" Ara raised her hand. "A-Actually, we need everything new".

Rena raised her one eyebrow. "What do you mean by everything?"

"Something like new clothes or new bed linen," Ara muttered.

"I'll buy a new house," Add moved his nasod dynamos and went outside.

"ADD! THAT'S WAY TOO EXPENSIVE!" Ara shouted.

Too bad Add is already gone.

"For the sake of keep living, I'll chase him," Raven stood up and walked outside casually like nothing happened.

"Raven! Buy decorations for us on your way home!" Rena shouted.

"I-I'm sorryyy!" Ara whimpered.

"N-No worries. Raven can handle that," Rena smiled. "I trust you guys to decorate the house. Ciel and I will buy new clothes for all of you!"

"Yaaay!"

* * *

"Let's buy some snacks!" Eve took a bag of chips.

"Usually they lied to us," Elsword took the bag of chips from Eve and shook it. "Yeah. It's air".

Eve laughs. "Must be Caluso's product!"

"Caluso's wind never stopped, they said," Elsword laughed and put the bag of chips back to its place.

"Never buy Caluso's product," Eve concluded, "but I want snacks…"

"Gummy bears?" Elsword took 5 pounds of gummy bears.

"That will do," Eve nodded. "Let's get some drinks!"

They stopped at mineral water racks. "Why are there so many brands for mineral water? I mean, it's mineral water," Elsword looked at it confusedly.

"Some people said this mineral water," Eve took a mineral water, "is better than this mineral water," Eve took a mineral water with other brand.

"Wait," Elsword took the second mineral water from Eve's hand. " 'Less sugar' ?"

"What?" Eve put the first mineral water back to its place and looks at the mineral water on Elsword's hand. "You're right. Less sugar".

"There's no sugar on mineral water," Elsword stared at the mineral water.

"It's mineral," Eve also stared at the mineral water.

"No. It's less sugar water," Elsword disagreed. "Well, whatever".

"It seems we have reached a conclusion," Eve said with a serious face.

"The reason people suffered from diabetes it's not from food or drinks, but from mineral water".

Elsword and Eve gasp to act like they're shock before they laugh together.

"You guys are laughing at mineral water now?"

They turned around and saw Elesis. "Let's pay this and go home".

"Elesis, wait!" Eve took one of the milk boxes. "Expired!"

"It seems we have reached another conclusion," Elsword said with a serious face.

"Sis is not helping".

Elsword and Eve laugh in front of Elesis. "I won't buy the gummy bears," Elesis glared.

"We're sorry!"

* * *

"What do you think? This house is red, just like Ara wants," Add pointed a red house.

Raven facepalms. "No, Add. We're not going to buy a new house".

"It even has two bathrooms," Add replied.

Last year, Ara and Lu ate gummy bears until they live in the bathroom for a day. Ciel, along with Eve's servants, made a second bathroom because there's only one bathroom in their house.

Raven sighs. "We'll think about it".

"House, check," Add said as one of his nasod dynamos popped up a screen. A "house" text is given a strikethrough.

Raven looks at the other text below "house"—"TV", "fridge", and "blood".

"…Let's just buy the decorations or Rena would scold us," he suggested.

* * *

"We're home!" Elsword and Eve shouted.

"We're going to make dumplings!" Elsword shouted happily as he ran to the kitchen.

"With gummy bears!" Eve followed Elsword.

Ara and Lu start to panic. "No!"

Elesis closed the door. "I have no idea how to make dumplings".

"Really?" Ara tilted her head. "Those two are so energetic to make it".

"They don't know either," Elesis sighed.

Lu grabbed Ara's hands. "Save us from the Dumplings Bear!"

"I will!" Ara nodded. She quickly goes to the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Elesis followed Ara.

"What do we do now?" Aisha asked.

"We'll just wait for the decorations," Chung sighed.

* * *

"We're back!"

"Ciel!" Lu jumped to Ciel and hugs him.

"You guys are still slacking around?" Rena asked with threatening tone.

"Raven and Add are still outside," Aisha replied.

Meanwhile, Chung is sleeping on the sofa.

Rena is starting to get worried. "Where are they?"

* * *

"Raven, what's your blood type?"

"We don't need this, Add," Raven sighed.

Add scanned Raven with one of his nasod dynamos. "AB+. You're lucky".

"Let's just buy what we need," Raven tried to change the topic.

"Oh, right, we don't need to buy blood. Let's just make your blood splattered on the house," Add chuckles.

Raven started to have a bad feeling about this. He takes a step away from Add.

"Your blood type is AB+. It's easy for you to get a donor since you can accept all type of blood," Add gave a devilish grin.

Raven takes another step away from Add. "Hey, we didn't buy a house, a TV, or a fridge, right? Why do we need blood?"

Sparks come out from Add's nasod dynamos. "I hate lucky people…"

"GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!"

"HELP!"

* * *

Rena looks at the clock.

02:46 PM

"What are they doing?" Rena sighed.

"Probably we already have a new house now," Aisha gave a forced laugh.

"No. Please no," Rena shook her head.

Thud!

"The door is over here".

"k".

Rena and Aisha went to the front door. "Raven, you look really pale! What happened?!"

"I'm just sleepy," Raven said weakly as he went to his room.

"That's totally not sleepy," Aisha commented.

"Add, what happened to him?" Rena asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I was busy looking for a new house," Add lied.

Rena sighs. "Okay then. Chung! Wake up! We need to decorate the house!"

* * *

"Elsword, Eve, stop eating the dumplings!" Elesis yelled.

"Come on, sis. We're hungry," Elsword replied as he takes one dumpling.

"We're almost done! We can make more dumplings tomorrow, so don't worry!" Ara smiled as she washes the dishes.

"I want to help them decorate!" Eve ran outside.

"Me too!" Elsword followed Eve.

Elesis sighs. "I don't understand. My brother isn't change since I left him around 3 years ago".

Ara laughs. "Change doesn't always good, Elesis".

"They said they found Eve at Altera back then. Elsword said he's going to be her friend," Elesis gave a sad smile.

"And that's why Eve is broken," Ara concluded. "Anyway, let's help them decorate the house!"

* * *

They went outside to see the decorations.

"Add! Why are you putting those talismans as a decoration?!" Ara yelled.

The talisman Add used is a talisman to ward off evil. "There are ghosts on our house, remember?"

Last Halloween, they were telling ghost stories. Aisha and Add made a prank, such as creepy voices and dead body when they were telling it. Now they still believe there are ghosts in their house.

"And it's red," Add continued.

"O…kay…" Ara doesn't know what to respond.

"Come here, Elsword. You're a decoration," Add chuckles.

"Coming~!"

"Wait, no!" Ara facepalmed.

* * *

After they finished with the decorations, they were eating until midnight. "When midnight comes, there will be fireworks!" Ara shouted happily.

"Fireworks! Let's play with sparkler!" Elsword's eyes sparkled.

"We had enough last year," Chung disagreed.

Before new year comes, Chung bought a lot of sparklers, but Elsword or Eve didn't come, so Chung and the others have to play with it until they got bored.

"Fireworks!" Elsword pointed the window.

They went outside to see fireworks. "Why is there a green fireworks?!" Add protested.

Ara pats Add's back. "Chill".

"Let's wait for the red moon," Eve chuckled.

"And then everything will becomes red," Elsword continued.

"I think this is going so wrong," Rena sighed.

Eve cackles. "Red gummy bears for everyone~"

"NOOO!" Lu and Ara ran away from Eve.

* * *

The next day…

Everybody wears new clothes—red Chinese clothes for Chinese New Year.

"Where are Elsword and Eve?" Rena asked, starting to get worried.

"They visit all our neighbors this morning," Add replied.

To be exact, they're hunting free money.

"Dumplings for everyone!" Ara shouted as she brings a tray of dumplings.

"We're home—dumplings!" Elsword and Eve quickly take the dumplings.

"Where were you?" Rena asked worriedly.

"Free money!" Eve shouted as he shows red envelopes—angpaos—to Rena.

"Free envelopes!" Elsword shouted happily.

Elsword makes a fist with his left hand and grabs it with his right hand. He moves his hands up and down slightly as he looks at Rena. "gong xi!"

gong xi means congrats.

Eve does the same.

Rena sighs and smiles at them. "You two are really excited about this, aren't you?" Rena gave angpao to Elsword and Eve.

They do the same to Ciel.

"Hello?" Lu moved her hand up and down in front of Chung's face. "Are you there?"

Chung is staring at Eve. "She's gorgeous".

"Hm?" Eve turned her face to Chung.

Chung's face turns red.

"Hey, hey! What about me?" Lu jumped around Chung.

"Y-You're…" Chung stared at Lu. "You're so cute!"

"Yay!" Lu clapped her hands.

"Rena, you looked beautiful," Chung said to Rena.

Rena blushes. "T-Thanks".

"You too, Aisha," Chung turned his face to Aisha.

"W-Why all of a sudden?!" Aisha blushed.

"Elesis, that really looks good on you," Chung said to Elesis.

Elesis startles. "Y-You really think so?"

"Ara… you…" Chung stared at Ara.

Ara tilts her head. "Yes?"

"You look… normal".

Everybody turns to silence.

"Renaaa!" Ara whimpered as she hugs Rena.

"Dumplings!" Elsword and Eve saved the dumplings from falling.

Add laughs maniacally. "This is why you don't have a girlfriend, idiot!"

After saving the dumplings, Eve slaps Chung.

Slap!

"You are a shame to Seiker, Prince of Hamel!" Eve yelled.

"I-I don't wanna be single for the rest of my life! Ara, I'm sorry!" Chung bowed down to Ara. "You're always wearing clothes like that every day, even if we're in the middle of battle!"

"Hey, where's Raven?" Elsword asked.

"He's still pale, Elsword. He can't even get up from the bed," Rena said with a sad smile, "but he prepared this for you guys".

"Angpao!" Elsword and Eve shouted.

Eve opens the angpao. "Too bad. He's in bad economy".

Raven only gives the red envelope.

"It's a trash, then," Aisha sighed.

"No, it's not".

Everybody turns to Ara. "Before angpao contains money, there's actually just an empty envelope, but it contains the giver's prayer for those who accepts it," Ara smiled.

"Maybe if I keep this envelope, I'll get a girlfriend!" Chung shouted happily.

"It depends on Raven. Probably he wants you to be single forever," Add chuckled.

"I'll throw it away then," Chung smiled.

Ara glares at Chung. "Chung!"

Chung startles. "I'm just joking!"

"It's weird that no neighbors visit us," Ciel said confusedly.

"Let's go outside and visit our neighbors, guys!" Rena shouted.

"Okay!"

They're shocked with what they see in front of their house. Blood are splattered on the wall, floor, even the road.

"This is why," Elsword said.

"We called the police, but they said is one of Add's experiment," Eve continued.

"WHOSE BLOOD IS THIS?!" Rena shrieked.

"Raven's," Add laughed. "It's red, right?"

Everybody turns to silence.

Add shows his evil grin. "Happy Chinese Bloodbath New Year!"

* * *

 _Happy Chinese New Year, guys! XD_

 _Don't worry. There's no blood in real life._

 _Maybe :D_


End file.
